I'm Innocent
by LosingTrack
Summary: Based on the end of Don't Leave Me This Way. What if Woody had called Jordan instead of Garret and she answered? Read to find out! WJ I REVISED THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS 9 and 10
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Crossing Jordan or anything associated with it….

**Thoughts are italicized!**

**Chapter 1**

Woody picked up his phone and punched in Jordan's number. _I don't care what anyone says there is no way she did this. Why would Jordan kill anyone? This is all my fault. God! I am so stupid. _He couldn't ponder the thought any longer because he heard "Cavanaugh" on the other end.

"Jordan, Where are you?"

"I can't tell you."

"Can't or won't?" _Why won't she tell me?_

"A little of both."

"More can't than won't though, right?"

"Woody. I can't get into this right now. I'm not going to tell you where I am." She paused for a minute and then continued "I'm always dragging you into my mess. I'm doing you a favor this time and keeping you out."

"Jordan, why won't you let me help you? You're a fugitive now. Fu-gi-tive." He exaggerated "Every city in every state has your picture. Don't you get that?"

"I'll figure something out, but if I drag you into this….you'll be aiding a fugitive and I won't have that on my mind while I'm trying to find JD's killer." She stopped for a second and he heard a gun being cocked "I don't want anyone else to die. Can't you understand that?"

"I won't die, Jordan. Tell me where you are. Please?"

"No! I won't tell you. I have to go now. Tell everyone at the morgue that I love them …..And Woods?

"Yea, Jordan?"

"I'll miss you, but don't think about tracking my phone because it won't work."

"Jor-" he tried to say, but was cut off by a click on the other end signaling the call was over.

He slammed the lid on his phone shut with a quick curse and went to the morgue.

**Same Time**

Jordan felt her phone vibrate while she was buying an unregistered gun from the man behind the counter. She pulled it off of her belt and looked at the ID to see who was calling her. The screen said……_Woody._

_Why is he calling me?_ She wondered _They must have found Lance's body with my prints all over him. _

"Cavanaugh." She answered

"Jordan, where are you?"

_Don't tell him where you are _"I can't tell you."

"Can't or won't?"

"A little of both."

"More can't than won't though, right?"

_Yes! _"Woody I can't get into this right now. I'm not going to tell you where I am." _I won't put you in harm's way ever again. I don't want you to die like JD did. _"I'm always dragging you into my mess. I'm doing you a favor this time and keeping you out."

"Jordan why won't you let me help you? You're a fugitive now. Fu-gi-tive." He paused and then said "Every city in every state has your picture. Don't you get that?"

_What else is new? I just want to figure out who murdered JD so I can go home. I want to see my friends again in the near future she thought and then said _"I'll figure something out, but if I drag you into this….you'll be aiding a fugitive and I won't have that on my mind while I'm trying to find JD's killer." She took the gun from the man and cocked it "I don't want anyone else to die. Can't you understand that?"

"I won't die, Jordan. Tell me where you are. Please?"

_I have to get off the phone before I say something I'll regret _"No! I have to go now. Tell everyone at the morgue I love them…..and Woods?"

"Yea, Jordan?"

"I'll miss you, but don't think about tracking my phone because it won't work."

Before he could say anything else she shut the phone, walked outside, and threw her phone in the trash.

_No matter how long it takes I will find JD's killer. The son of a bitch better hope the cops find him first _Jordan walked down the sidewalk with determination on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Let me think….Do I own Crossing Jordan...the answer is NO! I don't. I wish I did though.

**Thank you Alisha and Truluv for reviewing. I appreciate it!**

**Last Time**

Before he could say anything else she shut the phone, walked outside, and threw her phone in the trash.

_No matter how long it takes I will find JD's killer. The son of a bitch better hope the cops find him first _Jordan walked down the sidewalk with determination on her face.

Chapter 2

**At The Morgue**

Woody walked into Garret's office and asked him to call Lily, Nigel, and Bug to the conference room.

"What's this about, Woody?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Just make sure when you get them Lu is nowhere around."

He nodded and made his way to Autopsy where he found Nigel and Bug working on the body of Lance Cooke, the bartender. He made sure Lu wasn't around and told Bug to go get Lily and meet them in the conference room.

Once they were all sitting around the table Nigel broke the silence "What's going on, Woody?"

"I've talked to Jordan."

Everyone looked at him before it sank in and then they bombarded him with questions.

"Where is she?" Nigel asked

"How is she?" Lily asked after him

"Is she going to turn herself in?" Bug asked and everyone stared at him like he was crazy "You're right, that was a stupid question."

"Tell us what she told you, Woody." This from Garret who had gotten up and started pacing.

"She refused to tell me where she was, but obviously she's still alive so that's a plus." He told them as he ran his fingers through his messy hair.

"The question is 'How long can she stay alive?' with her digging up information that got Pollack killed." Garret asked as he sat down again.

"She told me to tell you all she loves you."

At this Lily couldn't take it anymore, so she started sobbing. Bug put his arm around he as he rubbed slow circles on her back trying to comfort her. Nigel and Bug both had tears in their eyes and Woody had his hands over his face. Garret on the other hand had no tears. He didn't think Jordan would want him to cry for her.

After a few minutes everyone left the room except Woody and Garret, who were still sitting at the table.

"This is all my fault." Woody whispered and let out a long sigh

"None of this is your fault, Woody."

"Yes it is, Dr. M"

"No it's not." He practically shouted "Do you think Jordan would want you to blame yourself?"

"No. She's probably blaming herself right now. I just want to help her and be there for her, but I guess that's not going to happen."

"I'm not a psychologist, but do you want my take on the situation?" he asked as he got up to pour Woody and himself a drink.

"You've known Jordan forever, so I think you're just as qualified to analyze her as Dr. Stiles is and you know it. So yeah, tell me what you think."

"It's simple really. She feels guilty even though she doesn't have a reason to. Knowing Jordan, which I do, she will risk her life to find the truth." He got up and looked outside to see if anyone was around. Then he closed and locked it before making his way back to his seat "You know where she is, Woody." It was more of a statement than a question.

"No, I don't" He replied with a clueless look on his face that said he didn't know what Garret was talking about.

"Yes, you do. You may not know exactly where she is, but you do have an idea of where she would be based on her personality."

_What is he talking about? How would I know where she is? Based on her persona- _His face lit up _She's in Washington D.C. _"You're right I do. I don't know why I didn't think of this before." _I can't tell Dr. M that I'm going to Washington D.C. because what if the cops asked where I am. _"Dr. M, I'm going to California on vacation, but I'll keep in touch."

"Woody?"

"Yea, Dr.M?"

"Keep her safe."

He nodded as he unlocked the door and then walked out of the conference room leaving Garret to his thoughts.

Garret knew Woody wasn't really going to California, but he didn't know that for sure and that's exactly what he would tell the cops if they asked him where Woody went. _Woody went to California..._

**Same Time**

Jordan walked down an alley in search of a man who knew the Judge and was willing to help her. He said for her to meet him here and he would tell her every thing he knew. She stopped when she saw a man dressed in black walking toward her.

"Jordan Cavanaugh I presume." He said as he lit a cigarette

"You presume correctly." She acknowledged "Let's cut to the chase. What do you know about Judge Gordon?"

He took a puff from his cigarette "Not too much really, but I know a little." He told her "Judge Gordon isn't a nice man. That's why it was strange he let those men go free. I suspect they bribed him, but none of them are exactly rich."

"Do you think he ordered them to kill those people?"

"Yes, but the chances that you ever find proof of that are slim to none. He's a Judge….he could have you thrown in jail."

"I'm a fugitive because of someone and I intend to find out who that someone might be. I'm only asking for your help in finding more information, but if you don't want to that's fine."

"You don't even know my name. How can you possibly trust me?"

"I don't have a lot of choices and I think its better that I don't know your name. Instead I'll call you Rick. Is that okay?"

"Yea, that's fine. What exactly do you need me to do?" Rick asked as he put out his cigarette

"Does that mean you'll help me?" When he nodded she continued "All I really need you to do is ask around about him, but don't make yourself too obvious. You're no good to me if you're dead. We meet back here on Wednesday night to see what you've found out."

"I can do that." He affirmed

They shook hands to seal the deal and she turned around to leave. After a few steps she looked over her shoulder and said "Don't mention my name to anyone." And with that she walked off.

_I hope I'm doing the right thing by trusting him. It's the only way to find more information without being caught. _She stopped walking and looked at the sky "I will find out who killed you JD." She whispered

**A/N: **I hope everyone likes the chapter. Don't forget to REVIEW! Please...

Beth


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from Crossing Jordan. I do however own Rick, but he won't be in this chapter.**

**Thank you Texas Lizard for reviewing.**

**Last Time**

They shook hands to seal the deal and she turned around to leave. After a few steps she looked over her shoulder and said "Don't mention my name to anyone." And with that she walked off.

_I hope I'm doing the right thing by trusting him. It's the only way to find more information without being caught. _She stopped walking and looked at the sky "I will find out who killed you JD." She whispered

Chapter 3

**One Week Later**

_I can't believe I've been here a week and I still haven't found her. She is extremely good at this hiding out thing _Everyday Woody cruised up and down the streets searching for Jordan. He would go back to his hotel long enough to eat, bathe, and sleep for a couple of hours before he was out searching for her again. _I will find her today. She probably hasn't slept or had anything to eat in a while._

With that thought he walked out of his hotel room and got in his rental car to search for her again. It was almost dark out, so he knew he could only search for a few more hours. He drove down a few roads he had never been on before he had to stop at a red-light.

He looked around to assess where he was when he saw a figure coming out of an alley. He could tell it was a woman, but without a closer look he couldn't tell much else. When the stop light turned to green he pulled into a parking lot near the alley and got out of his car.

He looked at the woman in time to see her slide to the floor and lay her head back against the brick building. He ran up to her and kneeled beside her legs and said in a panicked voice "Miss! Miss, are you okay? Do you need me to call 911?"

"No!" She said in a hurry "That won't be necessary."

_I know that voice. _He lifted the woman's chin to get a look at her face and it was…_Jordan! I knew that voice sounded familiar. What is she doing out here? She looks like she's been through hell. _"Jordan?"

She was so tired that she hadn't recognized him until he said her name "Woody? What are you doing here? I told you to stay away." She jumped up quickly and started to run.

He took him a second to get over the shock before he got up and chased after her.

"Jordan! Jordan!" He yelled as he ran after her

_He's gaining on me. I have to keep running. _She ran around a corner and into a door that happened to be to her "house" and shut the door, but not fast enough that Woody didn't see where she went.

He ran to the door and banged on it "Jordan, please open the door?"

"No! Go away, Woody!"

"I'm not leaving until you open this door." He heard rustling and a click. He tried the doorknob and it turned in his hand. He pushed on the door and it came open.

She was lying on a raggedy looking mattress in the far corner of a dingy and small looking room "What is this place?" He said with a hint of disgust in his voice.

"This is where I live. I know it's not much, but I couldn't get a hotel room."

The lights were just bright enough that he got a good look at her. She had extremely dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep and she was so skinny it was painful just looking at her. He clothes were raggedy and dirty, but you could tell she had attempted washing them at one point. Her hair was in a ponytail, but it, at least, look clean.

"What happened to you, Jordan?" he said with a look of concern in his eyes

"What are you talking about?" She said sincerely confused

"You look like you haven't had anything to eat in days."

"I do not. I just haven't had time today because I had to follow up on a lead I got from an inside source."

"Yes you do, Jordan. When is the last time you actually slept?"

"What is this? An interrogation?"

"No, I'm just concerned."

"What are you doing here anyway? I told you to stay away." She said with a hint of anger "Do you have a death wish? I don't want you to die, Woody, so pack your bags and go back to Boston on the next flight."

"No."

"This isn't a joke." She said standing up from her previous position "These people are out for blood."

She could feel her blood pressure going up. She was getting dizzy just standing up. She started to sway and just as she started falling Woody caught her. All she saw was black.

Jordan woke up to a ringing noise. She sat up and looked around in panic. _This isn't my room. Where am I?_ She thought just as the door opened and Woody walked in carrying a bowl of soup. "Where am I?"

"My hotel room. I couldn't leave you there, Jordan. That room was filthy and you don't deserve that."

"Who are you to tell me what I deserve? I have a killer to catch and I don't have time for this."

"I'm not letting you leave, so you can forget about it." He said with a raised eyebrow as he sat the bowl of soup in her hands "Eat this and then you need to rest some more."

"But-"

"No buts, Jordan. Eat the soup and rest. You need to gain your strength back so **we** can find JD's killer." Stressing the 'we' so she understood she wasn't going at it alone.

"Why would you want to bring yourself into this, Woody? You could lose your job and go to jail."

He touched her cheek "Honestly?" she nodded "I care about you. You may not believe this, even though you should, but I will always be there to help you."

"What about Lu?"

"We broke up when I stole that evidence for you. I couldn't help her put you in jail."

He could see the faint hint of tears in her eyes even though she would never actually cry around him. He watched her as she ate the bowl of soup he gave her. After she had completely finished it he grabbed the bowl and kissed her forehead as he tucked her in.

He turned off the light and walked out of the room.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. Leave me some reviews please….**

**Beth**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Crossing Jordan.**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I hope you keep enjoy the new chapter. Thoughts italicized!**

**Last Time:**

"We broke up when I stole that evidence for you. I couldn't help her put you in jail."

He could see the faint hint of tears in her eyes even though she would never actually cry around him. He watched her as she ate the bowl of soup he gave her. After she had completely finished it he grabbed the bowl and kissed her forehead as he tucked her in.

He turned off the light and walked out of the room.

* * *

Chapter 4

The next morning Jordan woke to the sound of running water and realized for the second time that she was in Woody's hotel room. She got out of the bed and opened the door. She saw, what she assumed was the bathroom door, shut. _Maybe I can sneak out while he's in the shower._ She thought but reconsidered_ No…I can't do that, he would just search for me. On the other hand I don't want him to get hurt…this is so confusing._ She put the palm of each hand to her temples to rub the headache, which had just formed, away. _Why is this so difficult to decide? Duh, Jordan because you're still in love with him. _She made up her mind and started towards the door. She made it to the door and started to open it when Woody walked out of the bathroom.

"Where are you going, Jordan?"

"Nowhere. I thought I heard someone knock on the door." She lied

"Liar." He said in a playful voice as he went to the door and shut it so she couldn't leave. _Why would she want to leave? Oh yeah...She doesn't want me to get hurt. I'm not letting her leave me. I love her too much for that. _"You were about to leave me, weren't you?"

_Caught in a lie, Cavanaugh. I guess I might as well tell the truth. _"Fine, you caught me. I was about to leave." She mumbled

"What was that? I couldn't quite here you?" He grinned

She tossed him a death glare "I SAID you caught me. I was about to leave."

"That's what I thought you said."

"You knew what I said the first time I said it. You're just trying to get on my nerves."

He stared at her for a few minutes and then said "Why?"

"Why what?"

He knew the answer to the question, but asked it anyway "Why were you about to leave without saying anything to me?"

"You know why."

"Enlighten me."

"I don't want to drag you into this. This is a dangerous situation. It isn't some case that I need you to steal evidence for. Someone killed JD and Lance only died because I was asking him questions about that night at the party." She looked at the ground as she said the next part "I don't want you to end up like them."

"I won't."

"You don't know that. How could you possibly know that? I don't even know that. Hell, NOBODY knows that." She paused and then continued "You could lose your job and go to prison for helping me or talking to me."

"News flash, Jordan, I'm already talking to you." He grabbed her shoulders and shook her a little as if to make what he said sink in "Don't you think we'll find the truth faster with two people instead of one?"

"You're not going to give up on this are you?"

He smiled and crossed his arms over his chest "Nope. I'm not giving up on this…or you."

"Fine…whatever. I guess I should tell you what I've found out then."

"First we need breakfast and then we can talk." He picked up the phone and called room service. He ordered them both pancakes and eggs with some orange juice before asking her if there was anything else she wanted.

"I'm not hungry." She answered truthfully

He hung up the phone and turned to her "Too bad. You need to eat something. When was the last time you actually ate? Besides last night."

When she didn't answer he said "That's what I thought. I'm not a doctor, but the reason you probably aren't hungry is because you're not used to eating normally. You haven't been eating a lot for the past week." She was sitting on the couch and walked up to her and kneeled in front of her. He took her hands "I'm concerned, Jordan. I don't like seeing you like this."

"Fine, I'll eat. Happy now?"

"Yes."

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door and he answered it. The man brought in the cart and left. Jordan and Woody sat at the table and he waited until she took a bite to start eating.

After they were finished she started to tell him what she found out. "Rick told me-"

"Who's Rick?"

"He's my inside source. I don't know his real name. I figured it was better that way. He knows Judge Gordon and he's been giving me information."

"He's trustworthy then?"

"I don't know, but I don't really have that many choices. He seems like he is though."

"Okay."

"Anyway, Rick told me that he overheard a conversation that the Judge was having with another person over the phone. Some guy named Garry Patton. Apparently Judge Gordon and him are about to 'knock someone off.' Those were his exact words according to Rick." She looked at him to gauge his reaction and then she continued "He couldn't hear much more after that, but he did say that he would keep his ears open for anything new. We meet every Wednesday in the alley that I was standing next to yesterday."

"You walk in that alley with no protection?" He looked at her with worried eyes.

"Of course not! I have a gun."

"You have a gun?"

"Yea, I'll show you." She leaned over and grabbed the gun out of her shoe "See." She said as she handed it to him.

He looked at it for a second and handed it back "Where did you get that?"

"A gun shop. It cost me a thousand bucks."

"It's unregistered though, right?"

"Duh! Do I look stupid, Woods?"

"No. Can you take me there? I need to get one too."

"Yea, let's go."

Woody grabbed his keys and wallet and walked out of the door behind her.

* * *

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoys it. If anyone has any suggestions or thoughts just review or e-mail me. I could always use suggestions. Also, I LOVE REVIEWS. It's what keeps me writing the story. **

**Thanks,**

**Beth**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I will never ever ever ever ever ever ever…ever own anything Crossing Jordan…**

_Thanks to Sunny2006, wjobsessed, Dance2nite926, TruLuv, and Lucy Cavanaugh for their reviews!_

**Thoughts are italicized!**

**Last Time**

"It's unregistered though, right?"

"Duh! Do I look stupid, Woods?"

"No. Can you take me there? I need to get one too."

"Yea, let's go."

Woody grabbed his keys and wallet and walked out of the door behind her.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

They walked into the store and Jordan recognized the man behind the counter immediately. "Do you remember me?"

"Yes. I also know you're wanted by the police for murder." The man said with a nasty grin on his face "Maybe I should call them."

Woody stepped up to the man and got in his face "You do that and you'll be sitting in a jail cell next to us for selling an unregistered gun to a killer." Then he turned to Jordan "No offense."

"None taken."

The man pushed Woody away and said "Fine! What do you want?"

"Another unregistered gun"

"Five hundred to see the gun and another five hundred to purchase it." He stood with his arms across his chest in a determined stance "No negotiations."

"Okay." Woody said as he took out his wallet and gave the man five hundred to see the gun. When he was satisfied the gun would be worth five hundred he handed over the rest of the money. "There, but you didn't see us come in here." The man nodded

When they got outside Woody put the gun in the waist of his pants out of sight. They walked to his car and got in. _It's always an adventure when it comes to Jordan. I just hope we make it out alive and we don't have any more surprises. I can't handle any more surprises right now._

Just then Woody's phone rang. He looked at the number and realized it was Garret, so he flipped open the phone and said "Hoyt."

"Woody, I have bad news." Garret said

"How could this possibly get any worse?"

"They've put out an APB on Jordan and she made it on the news." Garret paused for a second to let it sink in and then continued "They're saying to do whatever necessary to bring her in. Lu is doing everything in her power to see Jordan brought in. You two better watch your back."

"Who was that?" Jordan asked

"It was Dr. Macy. They put out an APB, Jordan and you're all over the news."

"I hope they used a good picture." She grinned

"How can you think this is funny?" He said in an angry voice "They said to do whatever's necessary to bring you in."

"What's your point?"

"You could die, Jordan." He grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes and it dawned on him "Do you wanna die?"

_Sometimes...Then I would be free...maybe. _"Why would I want to die?" She said trying to sound convincing.

"Why are you answering my question with a question?"

"Why are you questioning my answer to your question by answering my question with a question?"

"Well why are yo-"

"STOP!" She cut him off "I'm confused already. I don't even understand what I said. Not even Nigel could possibly understand that."

"Fine, but this isn't over. You have to learn to trust me sometime."

He drove until they stopped in front of his building. When they were walking up the steps she mumbled "Sometimes I do."

She didn't mumble low enough because Woody heard what she said and asked "Sometimes you do what?"

She turned away from him and said "Want to die."

He grabbed her arms and put her head to his chest "Why would you want to die, Jordan?"

"Maybe it would be easier." She whispered against him

"Easier for whom? You or us?"

"Both."

"Jordan, I've known you for a while and I'm here to tell you that nothing would be the same without you." He lifted her chin with his hand and noticed the tears in her eyes that refused to fall "Sure you make us mad sometimes and sure you jump to conclusions, but you're usually right and even if you aren't…we wouldn't change you. You're smart and beautiful and you're a trouble maker," This he said with a grin and he saw a small smile "But being with you is like an adventure that you never want to end. Its fun…you're fun. Don't ever think we don't care. Because we do care and we will always be here for you. You okay now?"

"Yea and I get what you're saying. I would miss everyone if I died too, so I don't think I'm going to give in just yet."

He put one hand on her cheek and the other behind her neck as he brought her towards him. She leaned in just as he did and their lips met. The kiss continued for a few minutes before she broke it off and she asked "Are we going in now?"

They made it to his door and went in. She made her way to the bathroom while he sat on the couch thinking about the kiss. _What just happened? That kiss was mind blowing. I mean we've kissed before, but those were nothing compared to this one and then she broke it off and asked if we were going in. I hope she doesn't regret it._

Meanwhile in the bathroom Jordan was having some of the same thoughts. _That kiss was better than any kiss I've ever had. I loved it, but I don't think I'm ready for that yet. I don't regret it though. What if he regrets it? _Her thoughts were cut off by a knock at the door and Woody asking her what she wanted for lunch. "Anything."

"Okay."

* * *

**A/N: Hey Everyone! I hope you like the chapter. Keep the reviews coming! Check out my other story too. REVIEW!**

**Beth**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Still not mine…even though I would love to own the cast of Crossing Jordan, but I can't….Sigh**

**I am thankful for the reviews I got from Dance2nite926 & wjobsessed last chapter. Keep them coming!**

**Thoughts Italicized!**

**Last Time**

Meanwhile in the bathroom Jordan was having some of the same thoughts. _That kiss was better than any kiss I've ever had. I loved it, but I don't think I'm ready for that yet. I don't regret it though. What if he regrets it? _Her thoughts were cut off by a knock at the door and Woody asking her what she wanted for lunch. "Anything."

"Okay."

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Jordan waited a few more minutes before making her way out of the bathroom and into the living room. She could see Woody sitting on the couch watching TV and waiting for room service to bring them their food. _This is gonna be so awkward. I can't believe we kissed. I love Woody, but he would just leave me like everyone else. I just know it…_

She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't hear Woody come up behind her. She jumped when he touched her shoulder. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to tell you that while you were in the bathroom I turned on the TV and was watching the news when I saw your mugshot flash across the screen. Great picture by the way." He grinned trying to get her to smile. "Okay." In a more serious tone "Listen, Jordan. That kiss was-" he was cut off by a knock on the door. He walked to the door and opened it.

_Saved by the bell…well actually it's saved by the knock. _Jordan walked over to the table and sat down. She rested her head on her arms and let out a small sigh.

"Are you okay, Jordan?" He asked in a concerned voice as he sat her plate in front of her.

She looked up at him "Yea, I'm fine."

He didn't look convinced, but he dropped it for the moment. He dug into his food with gusto and after a few minutes he noticed she still hadn't touched hers. "Aren't you gonna eat?"

"I'm not too hungry right now." She pushed her plate away and stood up "I think I'm going to go and lay down for a few minutes. If you hear anything else just wake me up." She started to leave, but he called her name and she turned back towards him.

"I know you probably don't trust me as much as you used to, but I'm here for you if you need me. Okay?"

"Sure." She walked into the room and closed the door. She went to the bed and sat on the edge. After a minute or so she started to cry and after crying for a few minutes she fell asleep.

Standing outside the door Woody could hear her crying, but decided to leave her alone. _I want to comfort her, but I know she is mourning her loss of JD. She's probably scared and confused right now…even though she won't show it. Maybe when this is all over she will accept that it wasn't her fault that he died. I hope it's sooner rather than later. _

With that he walked over to the couch and turned the channels until he found a show he was interested in. _Law and Order: Special Victims Unit…looks interesting. _

**Wednesday**

They were in the car on the way to the ally where they were supposed to meet Rick. They pulled up in the parking lot next to the ally and got out. Jordan walked ahead so she could greet Rick and explain to him who Woody was.

Jordan saw the man standing their with his cigarette in his mouth and called out to him "Hey, Rick. I'm glad you showed up. This guy right here" She pointed to Woody, who moved forward to hold out his hand "is Woody Hoyt. He came in from Boston to help me clear my name."

Rick shook Woody's hand as he sized him up. Rick hasn't known Jordan as long as Woody, but he liked her and he wasn't gonna let anything happen to her if he could help it. "Hey." He said to Jordan and Woody "Do you wanna here what I found out?"

"Yes." They both replied at the same time.

"Well, it turns out Garry Patton is a hitman. He called the Judge again and said that the job was taken care of. Later that day I heard on the news that a guy by the name of Clayton Perez was murdered last night.

"I bet I know who did it." Jordan said

"I bet you do too." Rick replied "The police said that they haven't found any evidence pointing to anyone. Which really doesn't matter anyway because the Judge gets everyone he hires off. One day he's gonna screw up and we'll catch him. I think it's time we play dirty." He gave them an evil looking grin to show his intent.

"How?" This from Jordan who was leaning against the wall..

"We bug his office."

"What will that help?"

"Then we send someone in to ask about JD Pollack." Rick answered. Jordan had told about JD when she met him.

"Like who?"

"Ready to play dress-up, Jordan Cavanaugh?"

She smiled "I'm always ready to play dress-up."

Woody looked from one to the other to assess the situation. "I don't like the sound of this, Jordan?"

"I didn't really ask you." After she said it she immediately regretted it "I'm sorry, Woody, but I have to do what's necessary. You can come with me, but I'm going."

"I guess your mind is made up then?" She nodded "Okay."

They both looked at Rick and Jordan asked "So, What's the plan?"

* * *

**A/N: The end of the chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed it! REVIEW, REVIEW! Please….**

**Beth**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: If you're asking me do I WANT to own Crossing Jordan…then the answer is YES, but if you're asking me if I DO own Crossing Jordan…then the answer is NO!**

_Special thanks to Dance2nite926 for reviewing! _**

* * *

Last Time:**

"I didn't really ask you." After she said it she immediately regretted it "I'm sorry, Woody, but I have to do what's necessary. You can come with me, but I'm going."

"I guess your mind is made up then?" She nodded "Okay."

They both looked at Rick and Jordan asked "So, What's the plan?"

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Are you sure this is going to work?" An apprehensive Jordan asked Rick after he was done with her 'costume'.

"Don't you trust me?"

"Yea, but-"

"If you trust me then stop worrying."

"Okay."

They had made it to Woody's hotel room and at the moment Jordan was getting her hair dyed blonde. Woody was sitting on the couch watching the news to see if Jordan made it on there.

An hour later Jordan's hair had been dyed and trimmed. She changed her clothes and walked up to Woody "Ready to go?"

Woody nodded "So what's the plan exactly?"

"Jordan's going to go in to talk to the Judge, but she'll be wired. She says she knows all about JD and the Judge will most likely give himself up, but we will be close by in case he tries anything fishy. Got it?" Rick answered

"I don't think I like this."

"It's our only choice if we want to catch JD's killer, Woody." Jordan told him with determination in her voice.

"If anything happens you have to get out. Promise?"

"I won't make that promise."

"Damnit, Jordan! You aren't gonna risk your life for him." Woody told her and Rick walked out of the room because he knew this was a private conversation.

"Why do you care? You might not have liked him, but I did and I'm going to do everything in my power to avenge his death. If you don't like it you can leave and I'll do it by myself!"

"Why do I care, Jordan? I'll tell you why I care. I LOVE YOU! I know you have this feeling that nobody cares about you, but I do and so does everyone at the morgue. You can't go out and get yourself killed because there are people who would care and people who would miss you. I would die if you died." He said the last of it more softly than when he started out "If you die…my heart goes with you and I can't handle that. I don't know what I would do if you never came back. That's why I found you in the first place…to keep you safe." He turned around to walk out of the room, but she called out to him and he turned back around.

She stood there with unshed tears in her eyes and whispered something.

"What did you say?"

"I said I love you too." She practically shouted it. "That night that we kissed I…I loved it and you, but I didn't want to tell you because I thought that if I loved you, even a little bit, that you would…you would…" She couldn't finish without breaking down.

"Die." He finished for her.

She nodded "Yea."

He went to her and grabbed her hand "That won't happen." He said in a firm, no nonsense, voice.

"Yea…it will. It always has and it always will. My mom died when I was ten and my dad left to go who knows where. My brother killed himself…and JD…I should have died too."

"You have no reason to feel guilty, Jordan. Things happen for a reason. You die when you're supposed to."

"Okay." She said, but she wasn't convinced.

He kissed her "I guess we better go. Don't get into any trouble, okay?"

"Fine."

"Hey, Jordan?"

"What?"

"You look good as a blonde." He smiled

"Shut up." She said trying to be serious, but failing miserably.

They yelled for Rick to come on and they headed out of the door.

* * *

**A/N: I need more reviews or i'll quit writing the story. So REVIEW! Please. Pretty Please.**

**Beth**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**_Thanks to everyone who reviewed!_ I'm sorry I don't have enough time to write them all out, but they're appreciated all the same.**

****

**Last Time:**

"You look good as a blonde." He smiled

"Shut up." She said trying to be serious, but failing miserably.

They yelled for Rick to come on and they headed out of the door.

**Chapter 8**

"Jordan are you sure you want to do this?" Woody asked as a last attempt.

"I've told you a billion times, the answer is yes."

"Fine." He said in an agitated voice

Jordan walked into the building and told the receptionist she needed to see the Judge.

"He's busy at the moment." She replied in a haughty voice

"He's not to busy to see me. Tell him I know about JD Pollack." Jordan replied

After a minute she was allowed to go in. She walked into the office with her shoulders back and her head held high and sat down in front of the Judge's desk.

"Hello Judge Gordon."

"Who are you?" He asked

"Emma Peterson and I know about JD Pollack."

"I don't know who you're talking about."

"Yes you do. Don't play dumb with me."

"What do you know about him?"

"So you do know him?"

"Yea, what's your point?"

"I know you had him killed."

Jordan stared at him with such fierceness that if she had laser eyes he would be dead. Here he was standing like he owned the place and he had just killed her ex-boyfriend.

"You don't know anything."

"I know that he was a reporter here in Washington and he stole some case files and they all linked to you. Fill me in on the rest."

"He had it coming. Digging up stuff he had no business digging up. We framed his stupid girlfriend for the whole thing and they never saw it coming. It's too bad you won't have the pleasure of telling anyone."

"Why?"

He pulled out a gun with a silencer on the end.

"You'll be dead."

**A/N: I'm sorry the chapter is so short. I'll make it up to you guys next time. Please Review!**

**  
Beth**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer****: I'm not lucky enough to own Crossing Jordan. Besides if I did it probably wouldn't last another season because…**

_**Jordan and Woody would already be together.**_

_**Bug and Lily would already be together.**_

_**Nigel would have someone…(someone as cool as him)**_

_**Garret would be with Renee.**_

_**And last but certainly NOT least….**_

_**Lu would be DEAD or she would leave (I bet she couldn't cause trouble then…lol). I can kind of see Lu and Nigel together though…**_

_**SO…that's why I don't and will never own Crossing Jordan…**_

Thanks to all of my loyal fans who just keep coming back! My thanks go to all of the following:

**Cavanaugh-Crimes**

**Roxie**

**wjobsessed**

**Lee**

**D.D**

**Dance2nite926**

THANKS!!!

**Last Time**

"He had it coming. Digging up stuff he had no business digging up. We framed his stupid girlfriend for the whole thing and they never saw it coming. It's too bad you won't have the pleasure of telling anyone."

"Why?"

He pulled out a gun with a silencer on the end.

"You'll be dead."

**Chapter 9**

Forty-five minutes after Jordan went in Woody was pacing "She should have come out by now. Where is she? I bet she told him that she knew everything. We told her to ask him about JD not interrogate him. She's gonna get herself killed. I have to go find her." He started to walk towards the building.

"Hold on Super Cop." He said pulling on Woody's arm "You have to give her time to 'interrogate' him."

"You don't know Jordan like I do. She is so stubborn that she would have told him everything by now just to see his reaction."

"So I've heard."

"She's gonna get herself killed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You don't want to shoot me." Jordan said

"And why is that?"

"Because I have friends who know I'm here."

"I'm a powerful Judge. I have Governors, Senators…hell even the president is on my side." He walked up to her and pulled off her wig "Blonde isn't your color."

"So I've been told." She said fiercely

"Tell me who you really are and how exactly you know JD Pollack" He pointed the gun at her "And make it quick."

"I'm the girlfriend you set up for murder" She said with attitude "And a pissed off individual. I don't know who the hell you think you are but you're the one who's been set up. I have friends waiting outside." _Hurry up Woody! I can't stall him any longer._

"I bet you do. Would one of them happen to be Mark Lewis or known by you as Rick?" He smirked

_How does he know I call him Rick? _"How do you know that?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside Woody was still pacing and worrying. _Where are you Jordan? I can not believe I let you do this. I knew it was dangerous and I let you do it anyway. What kind of a friend am I? A bad one that's what. That's it I can't take it anymore… I'm going in._

"I'm going after her." Woody stated

Woody looked back at Rick and started walking towards the building again. He didn't get very far before something slammed against his head. The last thing he saw was a dark figure above him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I know all about you. I knew you were coming here today. You and your cop friend are the ones who have been set up. Mark or should I say Rick betrayed you. He's been updating me every week about what you were planning to do and I'm guessing that wire you have on doesn't even work." He walked over to his desk and got out a bottle of wine "Would you care for a drink? I bought this especially for today."

"No thanks." She said in a tight voice "Where's my friend?"

"I'm sure Mark has knocked him out by now."

"Just let my friend go. You don't want him."

"Oh, but I do." He said as he walked closer to her with the gun. "He's a witness."

_He can't kill Woody. I won't let that happen._

"This is your fault Jordan." He said "You just had to come looking for me."

_This is my fault, but I won't let him kill Woody._

He turned around to grab something and she made her move. She pushed him against the wall and tried to wrestle the gun away from him. It wasn't working like she planned because they both fell to the ground. The gun was still in his hands.

He slapped her in the face and she retaliated by punching him in the jaw. He raised the gun to her head. "Now it's time to die."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Woody was woken up by a hard slap in the face. The first thing he realized was that he was in an alley and his hands were tied behind his back. He looked up to see Rick standing over him. "Why?"

"It's simple really. The Judge is my uncle and I don't like people messing with my family. You and your stupid girlfriend had to come around and mess everything up."

"How can you even claim that bastard as family?" Woody received a punch in the face for that question.

"Don't EVER talk about my family or I'll make sure you get to see your stupid, meddling girlfriend die first. Neither of you mean anything to me, so believe me when I say that I won't feel bad about killing you."

"Don't ever talk about Jordan again you back-stabbing freak or I'll-"

"Or you'll what? What are you gonna do hit me? You cops think you're so bad, but you're not." He raised his foot and kicked Woody in the stomach. "Your hands are tied together and your girlfriend isn't here to help you out. In fact, she's probably dead by now."

_Please let Jordan be alive._ "I doubt it. Your uncle doesn't know what he's up against."

"She doesn't love you." Mark said "She loves me."

"Yeah right." Woody said as he laughed "You're crazy."

"Did she tell you that we had sex?" He said "How she threw herself at me because she was lonely?"

"That's not true. She wouldn't do that."

"But she did and it was great."

Woody started struggling against his bonds. He wanted to strangle this guy for even mentioning something like that.

Just as Woody was about to say something, a figure came up behind Rick and hit him over the head. Rick fell to the ground, unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jordan knew she had to do something, so she grabbed his gun arm and banged it against the floor. The gun flew across the room and Jordan kicked him and went after it, but before she could grab it he grabbed her leg and pulled her against him.

He pinned her arms above her head with one hand and slapped her repeatedly with the other. Her face was on fire. _Woody…help!_ She thought _Please!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Woody looked up to see who his savior was and was surprised when he saw it was….

**A/N: Who is it? Will Jordan be okay? Will Woody and the Mystery man make it there in time to save her? I hope everyone reviews….PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Beth**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer****: I don't honestly know why I keep writing disclaimers. By now everyone understands that Crossing Jordan isn't mine…except me, but I have to accept it. **

_Thanks again to these people for their reviews:_

_**Dance2nite926**_

_**wjobsessed**_

_**craz4wj**_

_**red-halo-angel**_

_**Cavanaugh-Crimes**_

_**Grace124**_

**L**a**s**t **T**i**m**e

Woody looked up to see who his savior was and was surprised when he saw it was….

**Chapter 10 **

In a last minute attempt to keep him from beating the crap out of her, she kneed him in the balls. He fell off of her and she pulled herself up. She ran over to the gun and grabbed it. _At least I have the upper hand now._

She didn't see it coming. One minute she had the gun and she was turning around and the next minute she was lying on the ground with blood coming out of her chest. He was standing over her with the gun still in his hand. _Is he going to finish me off or will I die slowly. _

She heard a noise, but she was to out of it to see what was happening. All she heard was her name before slipping into the darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had just made it to the door when they heard a gun shot. _Jordan!_

"Max…take him out." Woody said and then he kicked in the door. Woody heard the shot and knew Max had hit his target when he heard the thump. His heart stopped when he saw Jordan on the ground.

"Jordan!" He shouted as he ran over to her. He made sure she had a pulse and he called 911.

Max was currently tying the Judge up and taking his gun.

"Jordan?" Woody said "Wake up. Baby, don't do this to me." He applied pressure to her wound to stop the bleeding, but it wasn't working. Blood kept pouring out of her.

Max came over "Jordan, this is your dad. If you don't wake up your grounded."

After he finished saying it her eyes opened "Dad?"

"I knew that would work." He shook his head "Yes, it's me. Hang in there, okay?"

"Woody?" She asked as she looked at him through bleary eyes

"I'm here, Jordan." He said as he kissed her forehead "Stay with me, okay?"

"Woody, if I don't make it-" She started

"You'll make it." he said as tears came to his eyes. "I know you will."

"But if I don't, I just wanted you to know…" she grabbed his hand "I love you and I'm sorry for everything."

"I love you too, but you don't have anything to be sorry about." He noticed her eyes were starting to drift shut "Jordan?"

She didn't answer "Jordan?!" He shouted "Stay with me. Come on, Jordan. Don't leave me."

Woody didn't even notice the cops and paramedics coming in until they told him they needed him to move so they could help her. Max pulled him out of the way until the paramedics were ready to go and then Woody asked if he could ride with them.

They told him he could and Max told Woody he would call Garret and tell him what happened and meet him at the hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as they made it to the hospital she was rushed into surgery. Woody had been waiting there five minutes when Max walked in.

"I called Garret and told him what happened. He said he would be out here on the first flight he can make."

Woody didn't even hear him. Max walked up to him "This isn't your fault Woody."

"How is it not my fault? I let her go in there."

"Do you honestly believe you LET her do anything? She has never taken orders from anyone." Max said

"I love her. Why does this always happen to us?"

"Do you remember that night in the bar when I told you to listen to that voice in your head that was telling you to run away?" Max asked

He nodded his head

"Did you?

"No."

"Do you also remember that time you told Jordan to get out of your hospital room and that you never wanted to see her again?"

He nodded his head

"Did she?"

"No."

"No matter what you two go through, you have never given up on each other." Max told him "I'm not gonna lie. You and Jordan will have your share of fights, but in the end…you'll always stick together because you two love each other. Don't ever let that go because it's hard to find these days."

"Thanks, Max"

"No problem."

Two hours later the doctor walked in "Cavanaugh?" He asked

Max and Woody walked up to him "How is she?" Woody asked

"She lost a lot of blood and we will have to keep her for a few days, but she'll make it." He stated with a smile "She asking for someone named Woody. Is that either of you?"

"It's me." Woody announced

"Follow me." He led Woody into a room and left

Woody walked up to her bed and kissed her. "I love you. Don't ever scare me like that again."

"I won't. I love you too." She grabbed his hand and asked "Is my dad really here or did I dream that"

"He's here. Do you want to see him?"

She nodded her head

"Okay. I'll be right back." Woody left the room and Max walked in a few minutes later.

She smiled "Hey, Dad."

"Hey."

"Where have you been?"

"Around." He said "I'm sorry, Jordan. I won't leave again. I promise."

"Okay. I love you."

"Love you too." He sat down beside her "So, when's the wedding?"

She smiled "Dad." She said with a groan "That is so not cool."

**4 Months Later**

Woody had been planning this for a long time. They got out of the car and headed down a small path. It was dim outside do they took a flashlight with them. When they got to the clearing, Jordan gasped.

In the center was a blanket with a picnic basket and a bottle of wine. Around the blanket were lit candles and rose petals. She smiled _Never in a million years would I have pictured something this romantic being my thing._

They walked over to the blanket and sat down next to each other. After pouring them some wine, Woody turned towards her "Jordan, we've been through a lot in our lives. Shootings, bombings, arguments, dancing, kissing but one thing I've always known was how much I wanted to be with you. These past four months have been amazing. I love you so much. So Jordan…" Woody pulled out a box and opened it. Inside was the most beautiful ring imaginable, but not over the top "will you marry me?"

"Woody, I love you too and I have for a while, but I was in denial." She smiled and wiped away the happy tears "I couldn't imagine life without you and after the shooting I realized I have a lot to live for."

"Is that a yes?" He asked

She laughed "Yes."

He slid the ring on her finger and kissed her "I love you."

"I love you too."

**THE END**

**A/N: **I hope you guys liked it. Tell me what you think…REVIEW please. I love you guys. Thanks to all of the reviewers, you helped make this story happen. I revised the story because I finished it to quickly last time and I didn't like it.

Beth


	11. AN

**A/N**: I just wanted to let everyone know that I revised the last two chapters 9 and 10. I know I wrote it in the summary, but I just wanted to tell you why. I was in a big hurry when I finished it the last time and I didn't do a very good job, so I decided to do it over. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for all of your reviews and check out my other stories and see what you think.

Beth : )


End file.
